


Love of a Sibling

by Fogfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: prompt: The smell of freshly baked bread





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt:  “I’m just like a dolphin. Cute, but also a huge jerk.”

words: 452 (short, but fun)

“Mister Sulu,” Spock’s voice rings through the room, pulling the helmsman’s attention away from his desk, “Someone called Y/N is here to see you.”

Sulu sighs and stands up, dodging the curious glances of his coworkers skillfully. Spock doesn’t look amused about having to work as a messenger, but it’s not Sulu’s job to comfort him about that.

The Enterprise is preparing to take off for another five-year mission. Everything has to be ready and everyone has to be at his best.

“What do you want?” He greets you and you roll your eyes at him.

“Is that how you greet me?” You ask, “I’m your sister.”

“You’re not my sister.”

“But almost.”

“Not.”

You pout and cross your arms over your chest, mirroring his own posture.

“I let you play with my dolls when we were children.”

Sulu rolls his eyes at that.

“Are you bringing that up again? That happened what, twenty years ago?”

“You’re being assy to me.”

He sticks his tongue out at you. “Serves you right. You ate the last biscuit at Thanksgiving.”

You gasp. “Are you still bringing that up? I was seven years old at that time!”

“Still. You knew I wanted that biscuit. Now spill, why are you here?”

“Because I’m in need of a favor.”

“I’m not killing anyone for you.”

“You don’t have to kill him, silly, just take him over into the next quadrant and drop his body out the airlock or something like that,” you joke, but pull your PADD out of your bag and offer it to him, “I’m kidding, you just have to sign this.”

He snorts. “Do you really believe I’m just gonna sign this shit without looking it over? I’m not dumb enough to fall for this trick again.”

You gasp again. “You kiss your daughter with that mouth.”

“You kiss your husband with that mouth?”

“Ex-husband,” you correct him and he looks up from the PADD.

“Don’t look at me like that,” you wave your hand, but fail to cover the sadness that’s still far to present in your eyes, “It’s fine.”

“It’s not.”

“Just sign the damn papers if you’re feeling sorry for me.”

Sulu sighs and looks it over. “Are you serious? You want me to train you as a helmsman?”

“Everything that gets me away from him and earth is an option to me.”

“You’re a nurse.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t fly a starship. If you can do it, it won’t be that hard.”

“You’re an ass.”

“No, I’m just like a dolphin. Cute, but also a huge jerk.”

He laughs, signs the PADD and pulls you into a hug. “And also an idiot.”

“Shut up, you love me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: The smell of freshly baked bread

“What’s burning?” Sulu asks when he steps into your quarters.

“Nothing’s burning,” you answer him, turning away from him, but not quick enough.

“Are you wearing an apron?” He steps towards you, pulling at the fluffy purple fabric you’re still trying to hide from him.

“Is that my apron?”

“It’s not yours,” you disagree, trying to get the fabric out of his death grip, “You did not want it!”

“I never said I didn’t want it, now take it off!” You fight over the fabric as if your life depends on it. He pushes you, his shoulder against yours, while he tries to pull the apron off you. But he’s using too much force, your knee hits the table and you tumble towards the floor, while a ripping sound tells you all you need to know about the apron’s fate.

“You ruined it!” You yell, looking down at the torn fabric.

“No, you ruined it!” Sulu waves the piece of fabric around that he’s holding in his hand. “You can’t just make me an apron and take it back just because I didn’t wear it right away.”

“Right away my ass!” You tell him, getting up from the floor slowly, “You had it for a full year and never wore it.”

“I own a replicator. I don’t know. I don’t even know how to cook. Why did you even make me an apron?”

“You said you wanted to learn cooking. I remember that clearly. I made you the apron in the sewing classes you gave me as a present. That classes were awful by the way.”

“You said you wanted to learn sewing.”

“I was drunk out of my ass,” you remind him, “Why would you listen to me when I’ve drunk my bodyweight in scotch?”

He sighs and sniffs.

“That aside,” he mumbles slowly, “Why does it smell like freshly baked bread?”

“Because you’re an idiot, busy and should leave?”

“No!” He wags a finger in your face, “You only bake when you’re emotional. And you only make bread when you’re having a crush. Who is it?”

“No one! You’re reading too much into a simple bread.”

“I’m your brother, I know you.”

“Oh, so now I’m your sister? You can’t just call me a relative when you feel like it,” you tell him, but he’s already lost in his thought process.

“You’ve spent every day on the bridge this past month. Is it someone working there?”

You glare at him.

“That’s a no. You’ve had to go to med bay for some check-ups because of that away mission. It’s not McCoy, is it?”

Your glare intensifies.

“That’s a no too.” He looks closer at you, trying to unravel the mystery of your nonexistent love life. “Didn’t you have to walk down to Security a few times because the Captain was too lazy?”

You swallow and a grin spreads across his face.

“Security then? Let’s think about who’s hot there? Is it Malstrom? No, he’s not your type. That one-”

“It’s Hendorff, okay? Will you drop it now?!” You throw your arms up in exasperation while Sulu just stares at you.

“Hendorff? Like the big bald guy with the weird goatee Hendorff?”

“He’s nice, okay?!”

“You’re going for a bald guy? I thought you were all for luscious hair?” Sulu smirks and you groan.

“I was drunk when I said that and if you recollect, luscious hair doesn’t really make a good relationship when the person connected to it likes to cheat.”

“So you’re going for no hair now? I didn’t know the amount of hair one has says something about faithfulness.”

“It might,” you bite back, “Better look out for Ben, he’s got a head full of hair and your hairline is already moving upwards.”

You snort when he touches his forehead out of reflex but the amusement is gone when he walks towards the door.

“Wait! Where do you think you’re going?”

“To Security! I need to talk to this Hendorff guy!”

“No, you’re not!” You step into his way, “Did I ever talk to Ben about you?”

“No?”

“Exactly! And thanks to that you’re still married. Now shut up and sit down, I’ve made far too much bread for one person.”

“You can give some to Hendorff.”

“He’s got gluten intolerance. Do you want to kill him?!”


End file.
